Bella's Story
by NandraniDevi
Summary: Bella finally gets the courage to leave her abusive boyfriend and has to start a new life with her friends Alice and Rose. Now with her new job as a waitress Bella has to start her life over. What happens when she meets this mysterious green eyed man?
1. Chapter1

Hey You guys its me again I'm back! I decided to brush the cobwebs off this story and redo it over. I didn't like how it was before so I figured I'd keep the same basic story line just rewrite it to fit what I'm planning for it now. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chaper! R&R please let me know what you think :)

"No Mike, I didn't say that I mean- I just." She said reaching for the door knob._ Almost there, if I can just keep him talking long enough I can make a break for it._

"You just what, huh? You want me dead right?" Hearing an unnatural crunch Bella felt Mike's fist whiz past her face hitting the wall, missing her face just by inches.

"I-I never said I w-w-wanted you dead." Bella said frozen into place. She dare not move again incase Mike decided he wanted to throw another punch. Sometimes whenever Bella mentioned something Mike would take it to the extreme. This time Bella had only tried to talk to Mike about eating healthier.

Mike had closed what little gap there was between the two of them. Now there was no chance of Bella running out on him now. She was going to be stuck here for the rest of the night at least. The best anyone could hope was that this time he wouldn't hurt her too badly. "AH!" Bella screamed as Mike grabbed onto Bella's wrist twisting it behind her back.

"Trying to leave?" Mike sneered bending her arm behind her back tighter. If he kept twisting her arm like that he was bound to break it off. "If you want to go, Bella, why don't you just leave?" He said taking her arm pulling it even more behind her back.

"Mike…my arm!" Bella wriggled under his strength. Suddenly stopping Bella heard an unnatural pop and then a sharp pain in her shoulder. She was positive that Mike had just dislocated her shoulder. This was the second time this year he had done that to her. She just had to make sure that she didn't move she couldn't aggravate the injury any more than it already was. "Mike…please…." Bella begged moving slightly under his grasp.

"Please what? You want me to let go of your arm?" He said standing over her.

Bella knew she needed to just keep quite now. If she said the wrong thing he will pull her arm even harder and she wasn't sure what was going to happen to her arm then. She was sure that it couldn't be good. If she was able to keep still and quiet long enough he would eventually let go and Bella could tend to her injury.

Finally letting go of her arm, Bella slumped to the floor. "Don't you ever think I'm going to let you leave this fucking house, you little slut." He said as he stepped over her making his way to the kitchen, grabbing a beer and twisting off the cap.

Taking a deep breath Bella sat up clutching her arm close to her chest. In the distance Bella could hear Sam, her blue-eyed Siberian Husky. Sam wasn't allowed in the house since she bit Mike in the leg when he had smacked Bella.

After downing his second beer he stomped to the living room toward Bella and the door. Bending her head down and hold her arm close to her Bella prepared herself for what could possibly be round two. Taking in a sharp breath Mike grabbed a hand full of Bella's hair in his hand. "And just what do you think you're doing? Who the hell said you can move from the floor?" His face moving in closer to her their noses almost touching. "Answer me you little whore!" Mike said pulling her hair slamming her head into the wall.

Bella watched the darkness creeping into her vision she did her best bit to let the black take of this time. Normally she would welcome the darkness it meant the worst was over. Mike would usually just leave her then. Not this time she wasn't sure she was strong enough for this to continue. She had put up with this long enough she had to leave. If she stayed her any longer she was sure that Mike was going to kill her.

"I'm going to the bar. You better clean this shit up and your face. You look like a fucking mess." He said storming out of the door and slamming it.

Taking a few slow deep breaths Bella waited for her to orient herself before she deiced it was ok to move from her current position on the floor. Reaching for the phone Bella punched in a couple numbers and waited to hear the ring on the other side.

"Hello?" Came a groggy Alice on the other end.

"Alice? It's Bella. I need you to come get me please." Bella said hearing the weakness in her own voice.

"Bella? What happened to you? Was it Mike?" Fire suddenly flooding into her voice.

"It doesn't matter right now. Can you or Rose please come and get me? And hurry." Bella Begged into the phone.

"We'll be right over." Alice said promptly hanging up the phone.

Slowly working her way up from her spot on the floor Bella made her way into the kitchen she knew that Alice was going to get Rose and the both of them will be here. She had at least ten minutes before they got there. Sliding the back door open she let Sam into the house. If she was finally going to get the courage to leave she wasn't going to leave Sam behind. The bastard was likely to kill Sam just out of spite of Bella. Hearing the door open Bella watched Sam run to the front room.

"What the fuck is the mutt doing in here?"

Bella froze mid step, what was Mike doing back here? He said he was going to the bar why was he back? He shouldn't be back. Thoughts raced through Bella's head. She hoped that he wasn't back for the rest of the night. She already called Alice. She and Rose were likely already on their way here she couldn't just tell them not to come anymore. If she didn't do this now she wasn't sure that she was going to be able to do it again later. She felt her heart beat speed up. What if Rose and Alice came into the house while Mike was here? That would be the worse. Rose would make some comment that would set off Mike he would swing at her, Alice would call the cops and it would all be downhill from there.

"I said what the fuck is that animal doing in the house." Mike's voice starting to raise.

"Umm… W-well I-I-I thought-"

"W-well Y-y-you thought what Bella? That you can just let the dog into the house when I'm not here? Take it back outside." Mike said pushing past her to the kitchen table.

Not moving from her spot Bella watched Mike rummage through the mail picking up his sport magazine swim suit edition she looked out to the front window to see if Alice and Rose had arrived yet. Feeling a sharp pain on the back of her head Bella sucked in air through her teeth as she watched herself draw closer to the floor before impact.

"I said to take the fucking- AH!"

Bella looked up from where she lay to see Sam had sunk her teeth into Mike's arm. Biting back a panicked shriek she looked on horrified as Mike threw Sam into the wall. Putting her head back on the floor she knew pretending to be knocked out was better than actually being awake then she had a chance Mike would leave her alone. Holding her breath Bella felt Mike give her one last solid kick to the ribs before he left the house. Not daring to move from the place she was at right now Bella cherished the feeling of the cold tiles on her bruised body.

"Bella!" Alice and Rose rushed in the house.

"I'm fine. Check on Sam please?" She said sitting up clutching her arm to her chest.

Rose got up and went to see Sam as Alice gave Bella a once over. "Bella you look horrible. You defiantly didn't seem this bad a couple of days ago."

Bella was too embarrassed to tell Alice that in fact she did have some of those bruises before. The difference being that Bella had more time to prepare when she plans to go out. Bella was a whiz at covering up her bruises with makeup and wearing the right clothes to cover up and marks that Mike had given her.

"Sam is alright she hurt her paw but she looks like she's going to be ok. We can take her to the vet tomorrow to get it looked at but right now we need to get you out of here and to a hospital." Rose said hurrying to grab some of Sam's things. "Alice grab some of things of Bella's and meet us outside." Rose said grabbing Bella by the waist helping her up.

"Alrighty meet you guys outside." The pixie-like girl said running up the stairs to Bella's and Mike's room.

"Ok Ms. Swan. We were lucky enough that we could reset your shoulder without needing any sort of surgery." Said an all too chipper nurse, "Now I need you to answer a couple questions for me please. Since your shoulder injury was so pressing and we are backed up we didn't have time to properly admit you into the hospital." She said punching a couple keys on her key board. "Let's see… Is Mike still your emergency contact?"

"No!" Bella said all too quickly. "I mean no he's not. Can you change it to Alice and Rose please? I believe their information should be in the computer."

The preppy nurse smiled and nodded her head punching a couple other buttons on the computer. "Alright and Dr. Jekyl still your primary care physician?"

"Yea it's all still the same except the emergency contact part." Bella said she couldn't wait to get home and just relax…as much as she could that is.

"Ok were almost done with this right here. I just need you to sign these papers please." The nurse said handing Bella a stack of papers. "Alright then you have a mild concussion, a couple of bruised ribs, your shin has some bruising but it looks like that it a couple days old, you've got a couple of other bruises around your shoulder and your back. I'd recommend that you uh… lay off the extreme sports for a bit. Maybe take a vacation." The nurse said giving Bella a meaningful look.

Rolling her eyes Bella nodded her head. What was she going to do tell the overly cheery nurse? _Yea I'll try to tell my boyfriend to lay off the punches the doctors can tell. _

"Ok well I'll let your friends in and they'll help you get ready you can leave tonight." The nurse said taking half the papers and giving half to Bella before rolling the computer out of the room. "And if you feel any discomfort with your arm when you're laying down you can prop it up a little with a pillow." She said on a final note before she exited the room.

"Alright Bella let's get going we're going to take you to our place." Rose said grabbing a couple of things getting ready to leave.

"No it's alright you guys you can take me to Charlie's I don't want to be a bother." She said throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

"Don't be silly Bella we've been trying to get you to come and live with us for the longest time. We're going to take the opportunity to get you to come live with us." Alice said with a bright smile on her face.

Smiling Bella nodded her head she knew she was no match for the two of them when they put their heads together. Not that she really minded though Alice and Rose had a whole bunch of rooms at the house they were staying at. It belonged to Alice's parents and when they passed away she inherited it. "Alright you guys lets go home." She said with a broad smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK you guys school started so I have to balance school and my writing. I'm going to try and update as soon as I can Hope you guys enjoy it! Please read and review! :-)**

"You little whore!" He said tightening his grip on her neck. "I told you before that I left you were not allowed to leave this house no matter what. And now I come home and I find not only did you leave the house but you took those bitches with you!"

Bella's fingers reached and try to pry Mike's fingers from her throat. "Mike…can't… breathe." She gasped "Please…" She begged again sucking in as much air as she can. She could feel Mike's grip getting tighter on her throat. She was sure this was going to be it. Bella Swan was going to die today. Finally letting go of his hold on her throat Mike threw Bella into the adjacent wall hitting her dislocated shoulder.

"You're such a disobedient little dog. That's what you are." He said walking toward Bella grabbing a fist full of her hair dragging her to the bathroom. He slammed her head into the door before throwing her onto the cold tile floor. Opening the curtain to the tub Bella saw a tub full of water. This doesn't bode well at all. Getting up as fast as possible Bella tried to make a break for it she couldn't just stay here and let him do this to her.

Before she could even make it out of the bathroom Mike had grabbed her by her hair again tossing her back into the bathroom, hitting her on her head on the tub. "What do you think you're doing you little bitch?" Mike picked her up by her bad shoulder throwing her into the tub.

Bella struggled against Mike and his strong hold he had on her. This was going to be her last moments on this god forsaken planet. Grabbing onto Mike's hand she clawed and scratched at him pushing against Mike trying to sit up hoping to get a breath in. No such luck Mike was already standing above her with both hands holding her underwater. Trying with all her might Bella kicked and splashed water all over hoping she would be able to escape her attacker somehow. Gasping for breath she could feel the water filling her lungs. Bella could feel herself choking on the water that had totally filled up her lungs. This was it Mike had finally won and Bella was going to die.

"Bella!"

Bella shot up from her bed coughing and holding onto her neck and covered in sweat to see Alice and Rose on either side of her. Looking around she saw that she wasn't at her place but she was with Alice and Rose. Quickly grabbing each of them she hugged them. "What time is it?" She asked seeing the sun light pouring into from her window.

"Elven. But forget about that what happed are you ok?" Alice asked looking intently at her scared friend.  
"Yea I'm fine." She lied

"Bullshit." Rose called on her friend "What happened Bella. We're here for you we want to be able to help you with everything."

"Yea. We're going to be here forever girlie you can't get rid of us." Alice said with a playful nudge.

"Alright." Bella said with a smile knowing she had support that was never there before. "I had dreamt that you guys instead had taken me back to the house instead of here and he had…attacked me again… but this time he had killed me." She said shaking her head with a shiver. Her eyes welled up with tears. "It was far too real for my liking." She said once more shaking her head.

"Awww, Honey don't worry we're here for you always and forever." Alice said pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry. We're not going to let anything happen to you…ever. No matter what happens." Rose said giving her friend one final hug. "Listen, Bella." Rose said suddenly getting very serious. "We wanted you to come stay with us so long ago we had plans to tray and ask you to move in with us but we had no idea how to get in contact with you. If you had not had contacted us last week we would have had no way of seeing you. We're sorry that we couldn't get you to move in with us sooner… we could have avoided this." Rose said looking very solemn.

Bella looked at Alice and she had the same grave look on her face. "Don't worry about it." She said with a wave of her hand. "It wasn't your fault. I don't think I was going to be able to leave until I was ready anyways."

"Bella we have to go to the restaurant." Rose said giving Bella a hug.

"Are you going to be ok home alone?" Alice asked staring intently at her friend.

"Yea I'll be fine I can relax and enjoy some time with Sam." Bella said encouragingly to her friend. "Mike said I wasn't allowed to keep her in the house so it will be nice to be able to spend some time with her." She said nodding again hoping that she wouldn't make her friend worry too much.

"Alright then we'll see you later tonight." Rose said giving her one last hug before the two of them exited with room.

Bella got out of bed to watch her two friends get into the car and drive off. Looking around the place Bella thought she should get more familiar with the place seeing as she is going to be living here. She smiled thinking that she really could get used to the idea of that. In her own room she had a huge closet and her own bathroom. Her own bathroom! Just for her. Mike had always said it was 'their' things, even though Bella was the one working and buying everything.

Walking out into the hallway there were four doors. The first door was Rose's room; the second was the bathroom, right across from the staircase; the third was a linen closet full of soaps and towels, the last room at the end was Alice's room.

Down the staircase Sam was sleeping on the couch, she perked up and trotted toward Bella looking more carefree than she had seen her in a long time. Walking into what was a very sizable kitchen Bella couldn't help but smile and nod. This place defiantly looked like something Rose and Alice had put together. There was a long island and a huge fridge perfect for entertaining anyone.

Opening the fridge Bella grabbed a container of milk and cereal. Bending down she picked up Sam's dog bowl deciding to feed her before she sat down to eat herself.

After fixing Sam's food Bella sat down and poured her cereal. Looking back at Sam she watched her eating her gulping down her food. Bella figured she wasn't fed yesterday since Mike never did anything to help Bella she didn't think she had a moment yesterday to take her dog container outside. Thinking about Mike made Bella a little upset. He had so much influence in her life; because of him Bella had lost contact with Rose and Alice. Everyone that was important to her Mike had managed to drive them off. If she hadn't called Rose and Alice when she did she was sure that her nightmare would have come true. No Mike, no stress everything seemed perfect she could defiantly get used to this.

Hearing a car pull up in the driveway, Bella felt her heart beat accelerate. She wasn't expecting anyone here all day and she was sure if someone was going to stop by Alice and Rose would have told her. Sliding off her chair she walked to the front door just in time to see Mike getting out of her little Nissan Sentra headed right for the door. Rushing over to the sliding doors on the other side of the room she quickly locked them before heading to the stairs taking a seat. Not even wanting to breathe too loud in case Mike heard her, she sat as close to the wall as she could.

"Bella?" Mike said knocking on the door. Looking over at Sam Bella could see her teeth bared and a growl coming from her chest. "Come on, Baby, I know you're in there." He said in his sickly sweet attempt at being charming.

At one point in time it was sweet and Bella liked it. But now it just made her stomach churn. She knew that it was a matter of time before he would hit her again. She couldn't go back there again.

"Please, baby, I'm so sorry let's work this out, please." Mike said trying to sound sincere. "Baby, Honey, I know I was wrong. I'm so, so, so sorry I shouldn't have treated you like that. Come on open the door please babe. I won't ever treat you like that again." Mike said pleading through the door.

Maybe Mike was really going to change. He had never said sorry like that before and he was sounding sincere. Maybe, just maybe this time he really did change. He might have finally realized that he had taken advantage of her and shouldn't have treated her like that. This could be a new life for her finally. She could finally have the family that she really wanted, a dream that she thought she had left in the dust a long time ago.

Shaking her head Bella turned to run up the stairs. There was no way she was going to return to that life style. She had thought before that Mike had changed. There were times when she was packing her things and he said that he would change so much that Bella had finally decided that she would stay. But look at how it turned out in the end it was all the same she would do something that would make Mike mad and he would go back and hit her telling her that it was her fault she was getting punished for doing something wrong. Bella had bruises all over back and legs from crouching while Mike was hitting her.

Before shutting the door Bella called for Sam letting her in the room locking the door behind her. Either Mike was going to leave…or he was going to break down the door. Bella really didn't like those odds but at this point she didn't really have much of a choice.

"Open this fucking door, Bella; I know you're in there." Mike bellowed now pounding on the front door.

Running to her bed Bella jumped up throwing her covers around her. As child-like as it sounded but she felt safer like Mike couldn't get her. Hearing him pound on the door though, Bella wasn't so sure how safe she was right then. Calling Sam Bella started to pet her canine companion's head trying to calm her nerves.

"Bella!" Bella woke to a start to hear her best friend pounding her pixie-like fist on the door. "Open up Bella!"

Looking for Sam Bella saw her wagging her tail staring at the door. She smiled thinking how convenient it was to have a friend who could tell her who was at the door. Groggily Bella got out of bed stretching her stiff muscles trying to get them to relax a bit. Opening the door she saw her friend standing in front of her with concern all over her face.

"Why did you lock the door?" Alice asked hugging her friend.

"Mike came to the house. He was banging on the door and demanding that I open it for him. He was saying how he was sorry and that he didn't mean any of it and he wanted me to come back. After I didn't answer he started pounding on the door. I was scared he was going to break it down so I came in here and locked the door." Bella said thinking that she should omit the part where she had a miniature lap in judgment and almost opened the door for that bastard.

"Well it's a really good thing you didn't open the door." Alice said pulling her friend into another hug.

"I have a way we can deal with that if that bastard decides he wants to show up again." Rose said walking into the room.

"Yea what?" Alice said confusion in her voice.

"Get an alarm system." Rose said matter a factly.

"Yea! We can do that plus three girls living in a house alone? We probably should have invested in one a while ago." Alice said nodding her head. "I'll go make a few calls." She said hoping off the bed making her way downstairs.

Rose moved over to Bella taking Alice's spot putting her hand on Bella's. "Are you ok? I know that must have been hard for you." Rose said sounding truly concerned for her friend.

"It was really scary to say the least." Bella said nodding her head and pulling her fingers through her hair. "I think I think I'm going to quit my job at the law firm they can find a new secretary. I don't want Mike to find me there. If I'm home I can lock the door but I can't lock an office door."

"Bella." Rose said a smile spreading across her lips. "I think I might have a solution to that problem relatively soon." Rose said practically jumping up and down.

"Well out with it already." Bella said smiling for the first time today.

"You can get a job at the restaurant! We just had to let go of one of the waitresses and I was going to have to go through the horrible process of having to meet new people and interview them but instead I can just hire you!"

"Yea that's great and all but I've got a dislocated shoulder." Bella said motioning to her cast.

"We can take care of that. I'll just let you take my job as hostess for a little bit and I'll do the waitressing. I don't mind it won't be a big deal." Rose said shrugging her shoulders. "Come on lets go tell Alice she's going to be stoked!" Grabbing her good hand Rose pulled Bella out of her room downstairs.

Maybe things were actually turning around for Bella she could have a future, maybe not the one with a husband and kids. But a future where she wouldn't have to take nightly beatings and have to worry about what kind of clothes she's wearing to cover herself up or having to wear makeup on her legs. Yes this was looking like it was going to be a very good future for her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi. Welcome to Elizabeth's how many?"

"Two." The man said with his arm wrapped around a rather curvy individual with an equally low red dress.

"Alright follow me." Bella grabbed two menus leading the house to small round table with a candle in the center. "Here are your menus. I hope you guys have a great meal." Bella said before returning to her post at the front of the restaurant.

It had been a month since she left Mike and hadn't seen him in almost two weeks. The last time she had seen him he had shown up at the house yelling how he knew that Bella had quit her job and demanded to know where she was now working.

Thankfully Rose was with her at that time, she had called the cops and had him arrested. For whatever reason it was Bella had asked Rose not to go crazy and press a lot of different charges. When Bella thought about it she had come to the conclusion that she didn't love Mike but she did pity him and if she kept that up it was going to be her downfall…

"Bella it's your turn to go on break." Alice walked up quietly telling her friend.

"Thanks Alice. The 6pm reservation hasn't shown up yet but they called saying they're going to be a little late."

"Kay thanks, Bella, I got it from here see you in a bit." Alice ushered her friend to the back room.

Plopping herself of the couch Bella looked to see Emmett wandering around the back room. "Aren't you supposed to be in the front or at the bar?" Bella said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yea…but you were in the front it's practically dead out there. No one wants to go out and eat on a Wednesday." He said with a shrug

"Guess you have a point." She shrugged grabbing an apple out of her bag taking a bite. "So who owns this place anyways? It's like we're Charlie's angels and you're our Bosley." Bella said with a chuckle.

"He's not really into being a manager right now. I think he inherited the place and didn't have the heart to get rid of it. Since Rose has been able to do such a good job managing the place he doesn't really need to be around much." Emmett smiled when he said Rose's name. It was painfully obvious at times how much this man liked Rose.

"Yea Rose is one great person, huh?" Bella smiled devilishly as she baited Emmett.

"Yea she's great." Emmett said sounding distant. It was pretty obvious he had left the conversation.

"Alright well I'll be going back I'll leave you to day dream about Rose." Bella threw her apple core into the garbage.

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not dreaming about Rose!"

Bella could have sworn she saw Emmett blush but decided to leave him be for the time being.

"Hey Alice I'm back you can go now but I'll warn ya Emmett is in the back day dreaming about Rose." She said laughing

"Alright then I'll have Rose go on break before me." Alice gave Bella a wink before heading back into the kitchen.

It was obvious that Emmett liked Rose she wondered why he had not asked her out yet. Though it probably had to do with the fact that Rose was his boss and she took running the restaurant seriously, also she was really good about playing it cool for the most part. Now that she was thinking about it, it made more sense that Emmett would be nervous about asking Rose out.

"Ahem."

Bella looked up to see a pair of bright green eyes smiling at her. Being slightly taken aback by the unique bright color of his emerald color of his eyes she took in the rest of his appearance. He has dark slightly messy hair. He had on a burgundy dress shit that clashed nicely with his skin.

"Table for two under Edward." The green-eyed stranger said still smiling at her.

"Uhm, yes of course." Bella said grabbing two menus but dropping one. "Dammit." Bella cursed under her breath. Bella's shoulder hadn't really healed one hundred percent yet. She has at least two weeks before she was going to have most of her mobility back.

"I'll get it."

"No its ok I'll grab it." Bella said trying to reach down for the menu.

Before she could bend down to pick up the menu it was snatched up from the ground. Seeing his hand moving back up toward her so quickly Bella had a flash back to Mike and all the times he had hit her for dropping something. She couldn't help but flinch and step back knocking into a chair and falling backward on the ground.

"Here let me help you up." He held out his hand to Bella looking apologetic.

Bella nodded and smiled taking his hand into her own. She couldn't help but feel that here was electricity from just his one touch it sent sparks flying from her hand through the rest of her body.

He gave her an award winning smile that made her head sway. "It seemed like you needed a bit of help." He said motioning to the sling Bella still had her arm in.

"Thanks I appreciate it." Bella could feel the heat just radiating off her face.

"Don't worry about it." He said with his smile still plastered on his face giving the menu back to Bella. "I don't want you to get into trouble with your boss. You can give it back to me when I take a seat." He said with a wink.

Bella could feel the heat on her face intense if that was even possible. Turning away quickly Bella walked to a corner table for two nodding at Edward. "Here you go." She smiled and handed him his menu. "Do you know when your guest will be arriving?"

"She should be here soon." He said nodding taking her menu, his smile suddenly fading.

"Alright I'll let you know when she arrives." Bella could feel her own smile fall a little.

Making her way back to her spot at the front Bella smiled when she saw Rose standing in front staring her down. She shook her head she knew exactly why her friend was there.

"So who was that?" Rose interrogated her friend as soon as she arrived

"His name is Edward and he was waiting for someone." Bella added as if it would deter Rose from her on sought of questions.

"Doesn't matter it is soo obvious that you like him, Bella, I've never seen you so happy you're practically glowing!" Rose said excitement growing in her voice. "…though that's because you're so red." She nudged Bella teasingly.

"Calm down, Rose! It doesn't matter anyways like I said he is waiting for someone… a girl." She said putting emphasis on the last part.

Rose sighed and shook her head finally giving up. "Alright well you know what they say. There is many fish in the sea or something like that." She said reassuringly to Bella.

"Yea." Bella said with a nod of her head.

Sometimes she felt like Mike was right, she was worthless and she didn't belong to anyone or anywhere. That maybe if she goes back to Mike she might be able to get him out of jail and maybe…

No! That wasn't true she WAS worth something but sometimes she could find herself slipping back into her old thoughts. It was a constant struggle for her to tell herself that she was actually worth it and she would eventually find someone who thought the same about her. Trying to undo years of brainwashing was something really hard to do.

"Hello."

Bella looked up again for the second time tonight broken out of her thoughts by someone. "Welcome to Elizabeth's how may I help you?"

"Yes, hi. I'm expecting someone here tonight." The woman smiled.

Bella did a once over of the woman whoever she was she was quite a catch. She had curves in all the right places and a slinky black dress that seemed to hug her in all the right places. She looked like she was right out of a magazine anyone would be happy to have her at their table.

"That's him right there." The woman pointed out Edward. She breezed past Belle looking like a female lioness going after her prey.

Bella sighed and shook her head. She should have known that someone like her was going to be going out with a good looking guy like Edward. Looking back to the front Bella was able to see a tall blond-haired man enter. Bella smiled and wordlessly nodded at him. She knew exactly where she was going. He had been coming in since Saturday headed straight for the bar. Bella had no idea what his name was but she noticed at the same time whenever he arrived Alice was suddenly covering the bar. Bella smiled and shook her head as she saw Alice beaming to greet the handsome stranger.

The rest of the night was pretty slow. People filtered in and out of the restaurant but Edward was still there with the beautiful stranger diligently going over some paperwork.

"So are you going to tell me who got you looking all gaga?" Emmit snuck up behind Bella making her jump.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Emmit." Bella felt her face heating up just giving her away.

"Uh-huh…Bella I have watched you for the last half an hour all you've been doing is looking over at the dinning area." Emmit has his too smug all knowing look on his face.

"W-well… uhm…" Bella struggled with an answer for her friend. "It doesn't matter he's here with someone." Bella said hopping that would get him off her tail.

"So it is a him!" Emmit this time had a look of success on his face. "Mhmm… lets see if we can figure it out…Defiantly not grandpa and grandma over there." Emmit pointed out an elderly couple. "I don't think its uncle Joe over there that is making your swoon." Emmit said this time pointing out a man in his forties.

"Uncle Joe?" Bella looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know he looks like an uncle Joe to me." Emmit said with a shrug. "But forget that lets keep looking."

"How about we don't and say we didn't?" Bella tried one last time to get him to leave her alone.

Ignoring her requests Emmit continued on. "What about Mr. Greeneyes over there?"

"No." Bella said just a little to fast

"That means a yes!" Emmit poked Bella's cheek. "Plus the blush is a dead give away."

"It's not him!" Bella said to the point of getting childish. She wasn't sure if this was going to help her case much.

"Alright you two break it up." Rose said clapping her hands. "Emmit it's time to close up can you head to the bar with Alice and make sure no one gives her a hard time?"

Emmit stood to attention like a solider with his hand at his brow. "Aye, Aye Captain." He said before Hitler marching to the bar.

"What do you need me to do?" Bella asked turning her attention to Rose.

"Nothing tonight. Alice gave me cash to pay for Chinese tonight. Everything is pretty much done just pick it up and meet us home?" Rose said handing over some cash for dinner.

"Sure sounds great." Bella said grabbing her keys. "I'll see you guys home soon." Bella said before turning around to take a look at the green-eyed beauty before she left. She wondered if she would ever see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Bella." Alice said bouncing into Bella's room. "I've got a question I want to ask you." Alice said sitting on her friend's bed.

"Yea? What's up?" Bella asked looking up to see a very serious Alice looking in her face. "Is everything ok?" She asked putting down her book she was reading and sitting up.

"Well you have been with us for a while now and I know that you have been nervous around big crowds. But we were wondering since Mike has been gone for a while being detained and all. Rose and I were wondering if it was ok if we have a party? Its ok if you say no. Do not feel pressured to say yes at all. I want you to be ok with the idea of a party not just say yes because we want to have one." Alice went on rambling a little

Bella smiled and waved her hand at her friend. "Calm down Alice. No need to get so nervous. I think the idea of a party is great. Like you said since Mike is…detained it seems like a good idea right now. Plus I can't just keep sitting around like this I need to come out and learn to move on." She said confidently.

"Alright then Rose got someone to cover her shift today at the restaurant and since we already have the day off we were wondering if you want to go dress shopping?" Alice said starting to bubble with excitement.

"But I just said yes right now. What if I said no?" Bella said pointedly to her friend.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when are you going to learn that you can never have too many dresses? It didn't matter what you said we noticed you were lacking and decided it was time to update your closet anyways." Alice said in a matter of fact attitude as she bounced out of her room

"I guess that's ok." Bella said as she picked up a pair of jeans pulling it on and grabbing a blue tank top pulling it on. "What do you think Sam… it couldn't be _that _bad….right?" Bella frowned as she watched Sam run into her closet. "That's not very reassuring, boy." Bella mumbled as she walked out the door to meet her best friends.

Bella looked over the racks and felt like she might just have a panic attack. What made her think that this was ok? Alice did ask her. She did tell her she was only going to do it if she was comfortable with it. Bella didn't take a minute to think about it she just wanted to make her friend happy and say it was ok. She wasn't sure at all of it was ok. In fact she was pretty sure that it wasn't ok. I mean Alice did make a good point that Mike wasn't around anymore and he wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore. But at the same time as she kept thinking about how Mike just might burst through the door any moment and start to hit her like he did before. It was just a process that's it Mike will not come through the door and start to beat on her. It was just going to take time and this party has to be her first step. She may not be comfortable with it but if she didn't try now she probably never will.

"Did you find anything yet?" Rose asked, a high pile of dresses in her hand already.

"Uhm.. What about this?" Bell picked up and showed off a floor length gown.

"Bella you would be the only person here to find a dress with sleeves." Rose said rolling her eyes. "Sorry." Rose said quickly realizing what sleeves used to mean to Bella. "Come on lets get you something to wear. We're doing short dresses for this party."

"What about this!" Alice said picking up a short black dress that had a sheer cover to what was a more form fitting dress underneath.

"Alice it looks like a sheet and lets try to get Bella in something with some color I'm tired of seeing her in black." Rose said reaching for a green dress, inspecting it before throwing it away.

"Rose, you see me in black all the time because I spend all my time at the restaurant." Bella countered.

"Which is why we need to have this party, Bella, we need to get you out more. It time for you to see the world as it is things are bigger and better here." Rose said giving Bella a Blue dress. "Try this one on Bella."

Bella slipped on the dress and was instantly in love. It was a nice strapless royal blue dress with rhinestones designs under the bust and again right next to her hips. Bella's fingers lined the rhinestones under her bust and along her hips. "Mhmm pockets." Bella slipped her hands in her pockets now scrutinizing every detail in the mirror. This was something that was new to her seeing herself in a short dress. Bella couldn't remember the last tome see was in a dress that was both strapless and short. She didn't have to worry about hiding any new scars or any that might come up. Turning around she inspected the back of the dress and saw how the dress complimented her frame.

"Bella are you making a house in there? Get out already so we can see how it looks." Alice said banging on the door to her dressing room.

"Alright Alice I'm coming out don't break the door down." Bella said as she opened the door to see a shocked Alice and Rose.

"I think we found our dress for you. Lets go pay." Alice said grabbing her dress. "Come on Rose let's get in line. We're done here."

"That's it? I don't need to try on anything else?" Bella said thinking that usually there was more to this. Longer and an endless supply of dresses… on second thought many Bella should have just kept her mouth shut.

"There is no need, Bella, you should see yourself in the mirror you're glowing. We're not going to find another dress that's going to measure up to this."

"Alright then I'll get changed and meet you in line." Bella said turning around to quickly change out of her dress before her two friends changed their minds.

"We have one more store to stop at before we go home." Rose said grabbing Bella's dress and putting it in a pile on the counter.

"Sure what else do we need to get?" Bella asked picking up a matching necklace for her dress and a couple bangles.

"Masks!" Alice said jumping up and down. "That's the other part that I didn't tell you just yet." Alice said grabbing her dress from the cashier. "It's a masquerade party. We're going to be all dressed up and have masks. We're still thinking about doing a big revel at the end of the night. We're not sure just yet."

"Masquerade huh?" Bella said taking her own bag following Rose and Alice out of the store right into another one a few stores down. A masquerade can be fun she could 'hide' from people and not have to worry about if they knew who she was. Well some people probably could tell who she was but it wasn't the same. It would almost be like a veil covered her.

Walking into the boutique Bella saw what looked like a place for jus accessories. She laughed thinking that it would be like pulling teeth to get Alice and Rose to leave this store. Walking over to one section Bella could see an assortment of different types of masks. Looking over the different ones Bella wasn't sure what she should get. There was gold ones, pink ones, green ones, and purple ones. Pretty much all colors of the rainbow and at least fifty different kinds of styles to go with it.

"There are just so many I have NO idea what we should get!" Rose said grabbing four different masks at the same time.

"Yea I don't know what to get either." Bella said grabbing a couple black and blue masks. "They all look so amazing." Bella said as she held up a blue sequence mask to her face. "I don't know about this one." She said putting it down as she picked up a black mask with a lace overlay on it. "I like it but I don't think it matches my dress as much."

"Oh I'll take it!" Alice said grabbing the mask from Bella. "It'll defiantly match my dress. Its black and blue."

"Sure go ahead an have it." Bella said handing the mask to her friend. Bella turned to the wall of masks to see a black mask that had silver trim around it and silver designs under and over the eyes. "Its perfect!" Bella said grabbing the mask and holding it up to her face. "Ok I got my mask." Bella said getting excited. This was the first time in a while she as excited about something. The more that she thought about this party she was excited about it. "What about you Rose did you find a mask?"

"Yea Bella. I found this black and gold one with peacock feathers on the side." Rose said holding her own mask up to her face.

"That's cute!" Bella said her excitement showing on her face. "What kind of dress did you get?"

"Its super cute. It is a gold and black bandage dress. The mask matches it perfectly."

"Awesome! So I guess were set right? Lets get going girls we got a party to plan!" Alice said practically running to the front of the store.

_Hope you guys liked the chapter. Next chapter is the party! Let me know what you think about it. I'll try to update as soon as I can between stuff I need to do for the summer. Anyways Read and Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Is this all really necessary, Rose?" Bella asked as she figitted in the chair. She had to been sitting there for what seemed like hours.

"Oh just relax you big cry baby is almost over Rose said to her as she applied a little more mascara to her eyes. "You haven't even been in the chair for two hours and you're already moaning."

"That means I've been here for at least one." Bella said rolling her eyes. She didn't understand why it was such a big to do these parties. It was just going to be the same people over. Coworkers from the restaurant and then a few of their friends and by few she meant what seemed like half of the entire population of the world.

"There finally finished." Rose said as she moved from in front of Bella so she could get a look.

Bella stared at the mirror in shock for a moment. Looking the in the mirror Bella went to go touch her face before Rose slapped her hand away.

"Don't do that or you'll smug." Rose said waving a finger.

Bella rolled her eyes at her friend before she went back to looking at herself in the mirror. She really did look different. Between the blue eye shadow and the pink on her lips she almost looked like a completely different person.

"Now for the most important part." Rose said turning around and grabbing the mask Bella had chosen at the mall. She carefully wrapped the black mask around her face. "There now that's perfect." Rose said looking at Bella. "Ok everyone is already downstairs Alice has been greeting them. Go be a good host I'll be down there soon." Rose said shooing her friend out of her room.

Bella walked down the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs. Looking over the whole party Bella could see that the party looked like it was already in full swing. The couches had been pushed to the sides making a nice place to sit down and relax, the music was blasting and people were covering what looked like had become the dance floor. Walking down the stairs Bella saw Alice greeting everyone she saw.

"Bella!" Alice said calling her friend over. "Come on I want you to meet everyone." The preppy little girl said grabbing her hand weaving her though the sea of people. "Here is Sam, Jessica, and Laura." Alice said pointing to three people. Bella had barley time to wave to them before she had grabbed her hand yanking her through more people.

Bella wondered how it was possible for her friend to know each person here even with their masks on. She was sure she wouldn't be able to recognize anyone. After meeting what seemed to Bella practically everyone in the party she pried her hand away from her hyperactive friend. "I'm going to get something to drink." Bella said to Alice before she walked away to the punch bowl.

Grabbing a drink Bella stood by the table and surveyed the party again. It had been a while now she left Mike. She knew he was arrested and couldn't bother her any longer but it doesn't still stop her from looking over her shoulder constantly. It still left like he had a control over her. The thought of him coming back for her had scared her. Parties like this made it seem like she couldn't keep her eye on everyone making her feel slightly venerable. Bella shook her head. She wasn't going to let this affect her. Mike was gone and there was nothing left for her to do but move on.

"Hey. Cool party huh?"

Bella looked up to see yet another party goer in front of her. "Yea Alice and Rose sure know how to put a party together." She commented taking a sip of her drink.

"Is that who is throwing this party?" The man said downing her drink in one gulp. "Do you wanna dance or something?"

Before Bella could even answer the strange man grabbed her hand pulling her onto the dance floor. "Umm no thanks." Bella said trying to pry her hand from the man as he led her deeper into the dance floor. "No!" She tried to yell over the music but it just seemed to be too loud. Continuing to pull onto her hand Bella panicked when the man kept pulling her hand past the dance floor and what seemed like away from the party toward the front door. "Let me go!" Bella yelled as she attempted yet again to pull her hand away from the man.

"I think this lady said she's had enough." Looking up Bella saw Emmitt grabbing the guy's hand pulling it free from Bella's. "I think it's time for you to head home." Emmitt said standing in front of Bella.

"Thanks Emmitt." Bella said giving him a hug once she saw the man had left the party. "Come on let's get you a drink." Emmitt said leading Bella to the kitchen.

"Thanks but I already had some punch." Bella said more than happy to have Emmitt by her side right now.

"After that I think you need something a little stronger than punch." Emmitt said winking at her as he grabbing a couple bottles mixing a several different colored liquids together.

"What is that exactly?" Bella asked as she took a sip of what looked like punch in the other room.

"Don't ask just drink." Emmitt said with a smile as he handed the drink to two other people next to him. "Bella you already know Jasper and this is Eddie right here." Emmitt said slapping the other person on the back.

"Edward." He said smiling holding his hand out to shake.

Bella shook the man's hand and nearly gasped out loud when she found herself in front of a pair of bright green eyes.

_Ok so I know this is a horrible place to end my chapter and it has taken be forever to update. It's a combo between being lazy and having a lot to do between work, school, and other obligations. Anyways I'll try to update as soon as I can I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment and let me know what you think. I might take some time to try and respond to some of the reviews next chapter if I can. Thanks! ~Nandranidevi~_


	6. Chapter 6

Bella almost gasped when she saw the pair of green eyes in front of her through the silver mask with a black boarder around it. Edward? Like Edward from the restaurant? No way couldn't that be the same guy. Bella looked over to Emmitt to see him suddenly in an intense conversation with Jasper. She rolled her eyes thinking that he had to have something to do with this this.

"How are you doing tonight?" Edward asked Bella making her come back to reality.

"I'm doing alright. Parties usually aren't my kinda thing." Bella blurted out. She could feel the heat coming out of her face. Rose and Alice are going to kill her if they hear her say anything bad about the party they took forever to put together.

She looked up to see Edward laughing. "They're not that horrible." He said taking another sip of his drink. "I really didn't know what to wear to this thing. Emmitt just told me it was a party." Edward said motioning to his clothes. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans and dark colored shirt similar to the one that he had worn the other night. "Not till we got here did Emmitt hand me this mask did I know it was masquerade. I feel like I'm a little underdressed." Edward said surveying her clothes.

"You're fine there are people here dressed in all kinds of ways. I think I saw someone in pajamas." Bella said with a laugh. She did fail to mention to him thought that Alice had thrown that person out for not adhering to the dress code she had set for the night. Bella was pretty sure that Alice would let him slide with this. Most likely she would blame Emmitt anyways he was the one that invited Edward…right? He had to be seeing as he was the one that caught me staring that night in the restaurant.

"Edward you made it!" Alice screamed over the music coming over hugging Edward. "It's great to see you!" She said jumping up and down. "See that you met Bella over here." Alice said smiling. "Bella works at the restaurant too you know? She's our newest employee."

"The restaurant? Wait, you were my hostess?" Edward said realization coming to his face. "Yea I remember that." Edward said smiling. "You look different with a mask on." He said with a chuckle. "Sorry about that. How are things there?" He asked rather inquisitive.

"Yea." Bella said suddenly feeling out of the loop. "It's been good. I really like it there. It helps that Alice and Rose are there." She said looking at Alice nodding her head.

"That's good I tried to get Rose to make sure she got people who are similar in personality to make sure that everyone can work together well and especially no drama." Edward said as if lost in thought for a little.

"Wait, Made sure Rose hired people? Are you saying like…. You're my boss?" Bella said realization taking over her face.

"Well yea kinda." Alice said looking at Bella. "Edward took over the business a little while ago but pretty much gave it to Rose to run the way that she felt was fit." She explained to Bella.

"Right…. Could you excuse me." Bella said downing the rest of her drink before excusing herself from the other two. Her boss… really? How could it be after all that time with Mike she would go and find herself crushing on her boss? And to make it worse Emmitt wouldn't even tell her when she was at the restaurant that it was her boss. She felt like she could punch Emmitt just for not telling her. Stomping out the kitchen Bella made her way to the back door she needed to get some fresh air. Tripping on a rug Bella grabbed on to the nearest thing practically bringing it down with her.

"Sorry about that." Bella said grabbing onto what felt like a rather muscular arm. She felt another arm wrap around her waist helping her upright. Bella gripped on the arm steadying her a little more. "Sorry about that, again." Bella felt herself getting dizzy. Dam Emmitt for making such a strong drink for her.

"It's ok. Do you need any help?"

Bella looked up to see a pair of brown eyes looking back at her. "No I think I'll be ok." Bella said trying to take another step to only trip again on the carpet. Maybe she did need some help after all.

"Right…" the guy said hooking his arm with her as they both started walking to the back door.

"Thanks." Bella said her face getting as red as a tomato.

"I should say thank you. It's not every day that I get to escort a pretty lady." He said with a wink.

Bella laughed nervously as she walked pass the punch bowl and picked up another drink just sipping on it. "My name is Bella." Bella said taking a step outside with the guy.

"Jake. Nice to meet you." He said letting go of her hand turning to face her holding his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Bella said smiling

"So what is a pretty lady like yourself doing here all by yourself. Not just throwing herself onto random men I hope." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I did not throw myself at you. I tripped that was it." Bella said her face turning a deeper red. "And I live here I didn't come alone."

"So you're the new girl that I heard about." Jake said leaning back giving Bella a once over.

Shifting uncomfortably Bella asked, "What is it that you have heard about me exactly?" Bella had memories of mike flooding back to her. What if news about her and her relationship with Mike had gotten out. Bella wasn't sure if she could take that.

"Nothing really just that you moved in with Rose and Alice after you dumped your boyfriend or something like that." Jake said relaxing in his seat.

"Hey Bella!"

Bella turned around to see Emmitt standing in the doorway looking pointedly at Jake. "Rose and Alice were looking for you they wanted to know where you ran off to."

"I'm alright. I jut needed to get some air. I ran into Jake here and he came to keep me company." Bella said trying to make the air, that suddenly felt a little tense, light.

"Right... Well we better get inside." Emmitt said holding the door open. "You know how Rose gets."

"Right." Said Bella taking off her shoes that seemed to be getting higher by the second before walking into the house.

Emmitt looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow.

"Unless you're the ones walking in these shoes you can't said a word." Bella snapped before she walked through the door.

"Good night, Jake." Bella said finally before she disappeared for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok you guys for the first time in a while I had some free time and I was feeling a little creative hopefully you guys are still following the story!

"So why exactly did you go running out of there?" Emmitt said looking at Bella as she stumbled again on the rug.

"Stupid rug." Bella mumbled to herself before she looked up at Emmitt. "Because I just found out that Edward is my boss that's why!" Bella said smacking him in the arm.

"What's that for?" Emmitt said with a smirk on his face. "Why does it matter that he's your boss anyways? It's not like you have feeling for him or anything." Emmitt said with one of those all-knowing smirks.

"Well no that's not it at all…" Bella trailed off. "But we're all there drinking and stuff and I just don't think that it is cool to be partying in front of your boss or whatever." Bella said her face getting as bright as a tomato. Dam her blush for always giving her away. She thought to herself as she stumbled on what seemed to be just her feet.

"How much have you had missy?" Emmitt asked grabbing her arm to steady her.

"Just that drink you mixed and some of the punch." Bella said as she held on to Emmitt a little longer. She didn't think that she should be that tipsy after one of Emmitt's drinks.

"Umm… exactly how much punch?"

"I don't know a few glasses maybe." Bella said trying to remember.

"Right… Well maybe we should find Alice and Rose."

"Why what's the big deal?" Bella said starting to feel like she was walking on air.

"Well the punch was spiked too." Emmitt said trying to consider if he should find her a trash can or not.

"I'm fine Emmitt. Just probably getting a little more drunk that I had planned on. But I didn't eat anything so there is nothing for me to throw up!" Bella said her head starting to feel she was swimming.

"Right…" Emmitt said placing her on a stool in the kitchen. "You just sit her and sip some water." Emmitt said handing Bella a tall glass of water.

"Thanks Emmit! You're so nice to me!" She said leaning in the chair to give Emmitt a hug

"Thanks Bella." Emmitt laughed placing her back on the stool. "Now just sit here and try not to lean on way or the other. We don't need you breaking anything tonight." Emmitt said trying to get Bella to sit strait before heading off to find Alice or Rose to take care of her.

Bella sat on the stool with a lopsided smile on her face leaning on the counter sipping her water as she surveyed her surroundings but not taking anything in at the time. "Oh shoot." Bella said when she tried to take another sip of water but missed her mouth spilling some on herself. "Alice is gonna be very very very mad." Bella slurred to herself.

"Had a little too much?" A voice said holding out a napkin for Bella.

Bella looked up to see Edward in front of her again. "It's a good thing that I didn't have anything to eat." Bella said.

"Why?" Edward asked looking at her with one eyebrow cocked.

"Why what?"

"Why is it a good thing that you didn't eat anything?" He asked surveying her.

Bella turned a bright red again. "I did not mean say that." Bella said trying her best to focus.

Edward chuckled taking Bella's water and refilling it for her. "That's fine. Drank too much I take it?" he repeated for her.

"I DID NOT!" Bella yelled "Stupid Emmitt spiked the punch!" Bella said trying to adjust herself on the stool for some apparent reason. "Son of a-" Bella said suddenly feeling herself leaning one way she was pretty sure she was about to fall.

"Whoa there." Edward said grabbing Bella and pulling her off the stool. "Maybe putting you there was not the best idea." He said with a laugh.

"Uh-huh" Bella said not able to form a thought at this point at all. Her focus was between trying to make her legs work and her close proximity to Edward. If there had been anything but water in her stomach Bella was pretty sure that it was going to come up all over Edward at the point in time.

"Come on let's get you some fresh air." Edward said almost carrying her to the door. "I think the front porch will be better I heard some people had an accident out back already." Edward said opening the door helping her outside.

"Thanks." Bella said before stumbling out to the front porch almost flat on her face if Edward had not caught her again. "Tha-you" Bella slurred out. Following Edward to the swing she stood there for a moment watching him swing.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at Bella's rather perplexed face.

"Its moving." Bella said feeling her head sway like the bench in front of her.

Edward chuckled as he set his feet down stopping. "My mistake. Come on." He said holding his hand out for her to take."

"Thanks." Bella said grabbing his hand and sitting down what she usually would think was too close to him.

Bella just sat with Edward taking in the cool fresh air helping her head sway a little less. Without thinking about it Bella set her head on Edward's shoulder. She could have sworn she heard Edward chuckle.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward said looking down at Bella.

"Mhmm." Bella said feeling herself rather content at the moment.

"Why did you run out the of kitchen before?" He asked quizzically.

"You're my boss." Bella tried again to form words in her mind but it just was not working at the moment.

"So?"

"Because I saw you at the restaurant. I did not know. Now I know. And it's not cool." Bella said to what she thought making perfect sense.

"Why is it not cool?" Edward asked chuckling the whole time.

"Because I did not know." Bella said not know why he couldn't understand.

"Ok. I think I get it." Edward said figuring what she was getting at.

"Emmitt didn't tell me. He made fun of me."

"When?"

"When you came to the restaurant, duh!" Bella said looking at him. "He was making fun of me because I was looking in the dining room the whole time.

"Why where you looking in the dining room?" Edward asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Because you were there." Bella said setting her head back on his shoulder.

"Really now?" Edward said suddenly in deep thought.

"Yep." Bella said with a yawn "Because of that Emmitt made fun of me." She said her eyes getting droopy.

"Hey Rose." Edward said as she and Emmitt came out on the porch.

"Oh thank god I thought I lost her!" Emmitt said out loud.

"Shhhh Emmitt you're going to wake her." Alice came out and slapped Emmitt's arm.

"How did you get her so drunk?" Jasper asked trailing behind Alice wrapping his arm around her waist.

"She didn't realize that the punch was spiked." Edward said answering him.

"I guess I did a good job since she couldn't taste the liquor in it." Emmitt said puffing out his chest.

"Yea nice job about that you made two people throw up on the back yard porch because of that. You get to clean that up." Rose said pointedly to Emmitt.

"Worth it. So worth it." Emmitt said looking at Bella asleep on Edward's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that Edward thinks it was good too."

Edward just chuckled. "I'm not getting myself between that."

"Come on let's get her upstairs she's gonna freeze if she stays out here any longer." Rose said. "Pick her up Emmitt and take her upstairs for me please?"

"I got her." Edward said picking up Bella effortlessly walking back into the house.

"Sure thing." Alice said with a smile on her face. "Her room is upstairs with the paw print on the door. Watch out for the husky too. She can be a bit protective at times." Alice said following Edward to her room.

Opening the door Edward placed Bella in her bed. "Night you guys." Edward said making for the door.

"Night Edward." Alice said shutting the door behind him before helping Bella into her pajamas and putting a glass of water and a bottle of pain reliever on her nightstand. "Come on Sam." Alice said patting the bed for her to jump on. "Sleep well girl." Alice said petting Sam before heading out of Bella's room shutting the door behind her.


End file.
